howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:How to Train Your Dragon 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Station7 (talk) 16:09, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I just saw that you changed my user page back after somebody else edited it, and wanted to say thank you for that! :) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 20:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) 01:33, March 2, 2016 (UTC)Dynamite Dora Hi!!!!!!!! Hello, Annabeth and Percy! I am new to Wikia! You guys sure sound cool and hardcore! I just wanted to say hello! It is such an honor to be on this Wikia! Want to be Wikia friends? I am not forcing you, but it is more fun with friends! We can chat at anytime on teh weekends or after 3 PM on weekdays! See my profile for more info, or ask Heather the Dragon Rider to know more about me! Feel free to ask me any questions or concerns.01:33, March 2, 2016 (UTC)01:33, March 2, 2016 (UTC)01:33, March 2, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora Thanks! XD Thanks! That is sweet of you. SASk me any questions if you need to. 14:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC)14:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC)14:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC)~ Catalina Diaz the dragon rider Thank you so much! Hey, I just saw that you changed my profile back to normal after someone edited it and called me names. I just wanted to say Thank you! Thanks for undoing it! 01:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC)01:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC)01:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd I know ;) I know! But thank you! I was so exhausted yesterday after a family event that I did not have time to do it. They called me Poopy Face, which made me mad! Thanks! What can I pay you? Silver coins, cod, mackrel, or 5 gold coins? 01:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC)01:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC)01:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Reference --Cara Boyd (talk) 01:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Art Reference Hello! I just want to tell you that I am an expert at painting and drawing. So, if you want a good painting or drawing of a dragon or anything, let me know. Also, if you want me to write a story, ask me. I am very creative with stories. If you have s story, share with me! I love reading! Thanks again for editing my profile back to normal! 01:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC)01:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC)01:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd ' ' Aww! Sure! I would love a signature. I love fanfics! Thanks! 02:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Decided I have made up my mind. I want to use Unicorn as my font and Dark Blue as my color. Thank you! Very sweet of you to do thid for me. I am sorry oif I am annoying you. You are the kindest person I know o the internet! Thanks. How can I repay you? 02:39, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:39, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:39, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Oh! I want my username to be green(light) and my dialogue is "We have become the perfet team, we are unstoppable." My other dialogue is my own: "Fantasy is my heart, imahination is my soul!" Thanks! 03:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC)03:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC)03:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Um I am so sorry, but I thought I requested for the name to be dark blue, not green. Can you please dit it from green to dark blue? Sorry? 04:04, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:04, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:04, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Almost Just a little draker blue, like Heather the dragon rider's siggy! Is it possible to make the ext blacka dn to highlight the text blue? And make the dialogue less green, please. 04:12, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:12, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:12, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd All right Alright. Do not forget! Tell me where you live so I know and do not bother you. Thank you for your effort. Sorry about this. 04:49, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:49, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:49, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Please do not forget ;) Please do not forget to complete my signature. This is what I want my signature to be. I want my username to be Chalkduster font, and the tex should be black, but should be highlighted violet or dark blue. I want my dialogue to be impact font and green colored. I am sorry to be picky, but I get impatient sometimes. Thanks for volunterring! 02:20, April 12, 2016 (UTC)02:20, April 12, 2016 (UTC)02:20, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd WOW! Beautiful! :) Beautiful! Wow! Thank you so much! I am so sorry I was picky. Thank you so much! And also, how did you know I wanted my own signature? 03:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC)03:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC)03:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd So Kind! ;) It is okay if one of the sugnatures does not link! I am so happy. I am so sorry again about all the trouble I put you through! What can I pay you? Thanks to you, I will finally use my siggy instead of my normal name. 03:58, April 12, 2016 (UTC)03:58, April 12, 2016 (UTC)03:58, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! I know this is a weird question, but are you a boy or a girl? Just want to know. If you message me, please do not expect me to respond quickly. I am very busy with household work, while my husband is at work. 04:12, April 12, 2016 (UTC)04:12, April 12, 2016 (UTC)04:12, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! Yeah ;) Yes, I am a woman. I am twnety 8 years old. If you ever have questions, ask me! 23:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC)23:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC)23:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! Oh. Thanx!! ;) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 15:57, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi there! I am Eliza Fakes. You are more than welcome to call me Eliza or Marshmallowiza! I am Eliza how are you? Eliza Fakes (talk) 05:24, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Eliza Fakes Thank you Hello, I am fine, thank you. Hey, you signed your name with a siggy ot slogan. I tried to do that, but it did not work. Can you help me? Decided :) I have decided. I would like indigo and lilac as my colors. My dialogue is "Eliza Fakes, the geuine jewelry queen and the cherished queen of love and beauty, as I am Aphrodite, is here to make peace and love!" Thank you! :) Thank you so much for helping me! I owe you one! What do I owe you? And, are you avaiable on other Wikis? If you are, we can hang out on other Wikis. What do you say? 04:07, May 20, 2016 (UTC)04:07, May 20, 2016 (UTC)04:07, May 20, 2016 (UTC)~ Eliza Fakes,the genuine jewelry queen and the cherished queen of love and beauty, as I am Aphrodite, is here to make peace and love. Chat Question Hey, I was thinking, do you want to chat right now? I am avaiable and also, thank you! How can I repasy you for helping me! 04:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC)04:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC)04:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC)~ Eliza Fakes,the genuine jewelry queen and the cherished queen of love and beauty, as I am Aphrodite, is here to make peace and love. Please? PLease can we chat? JUst for 10 minutes?